John C. Reilly
thumbJohn Christopher Reilly (n. 24 de mayo de 1965) es un actor estadounidense, conocido por sus trabajos en películas como Chicago, Gangs of New York y Magnolia. Habiendo debutado en Corazones de hierro en 1989, es uno de los tantos actores cuya carrera fue catapultada por Brian De Palma. Hasta la fecha ha trabajado en más de cincuenta películas, incluyendo tres películas de 2002, cada una nominada al Oscar como mejor película. Fue nominado al Oscar como mejor actor de reparto por su papel en Chicago y al premio Grammy por la canción "Walk Hard", que él escribió y grabó para la película Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story'. Primeros años John Christopher Reilly, el quinto de seis hermanos, nació en Chicago, Illinois, su padre, irlandés estadounidense, era dueño de una compañía proveedora de tela de lino, y su madre era proveniente de Lituania.Interview: John C. ReillyLife of Reilly|Interviews|Guardian Unlimited FilmSacTicket // Movie News Se crio en una religión católica,John C Reilly - Profile, Latest News and Related Articles y se graduó en la Brother Rice High School de Chicago. Reilly tuvo severas infracciones por su problemática juventud. Para ocupar mejor su tiempo, terminó interesándose e involucrando con el teatro, tanto que se inscribió en la Goodman School of Drama de la Universidad DePaul, una importante universidad teatral. Se casó en 1992 con Alison Dickey, a quien conoció en el set de filmación de Corazones de hierro. Tienen dos hijos. Carrera en el cine [[Archivo:Wreck-it-Ralph-450x350.png|thumb|209px|'Ralph el demoledor'.]] Reilly hizo su debut en el cine en Corazones de hierro (1989) de Brian De Palma, haciendo el papel de Herbert Hatcher. Aunque el papel de Hatcher era en un principio muy corto, a De Palma le gustó tanto el rendimiento mostrado por Reilly y terminó dandole más minutos al personaje. Otro de sus papeles notables durante los años 1990 fue el de Boogie Nights de Paul Thomas Anderson (1997), donde interpretó a la estrella de cine porno Reed Rothchild. En el año 2002, su perfil como actor creció significativamente cuando apareció en tres de las películas nominadas a los Premios Óscar como mejor película de ese año: el musical Chicago, Pandillas de Nueva York y Las horas. Entre las tres películas sumaron 32 nominaciones al Oscar, y Reilly recibió una nominación como Mejor actor de reparto por Chicago, donde interpreta al esposo de Renée Zellweger. Entre sus más memorables roles se encuentran la biopic El aviador (2004) de Martin Scorsese, donde interpreta al compañero de Howard Hughes, Noah Dietrich. Trabajó en Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) de Adam McKay, donde intepreta al mejor amigo del protagonista. También formó parte del reparto de A Prairie Home Companion (2006) de Robert Altman, junto a Tommy Lee Jones y Woody Harrelson. En 2007 Reilly protagonizó Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story, una parodia donde canta varias canciones de Johnny Cash y Ray Charles entre otros. Tambien doblo la voz de ralph en " Ralph El Demoledor" junto con Sarah Silverman, entre otros. thumb|180px|Reilly (2007) Desde su debut, Reilly ha trabajado constantemente en películas, apareciendo en alrededor de cuarenta en 20 años, en general, haciendo personajes secundarios. Música Reilly grabó dos canciones para el compilado Rogue's Gallery: Pirate Ballads, Sea Songs, and Chanteys (2006): "Fathom the Bowl" y "My Son John".Rogue's Gallery: Pirate Ballads, Sea Songs, & Chanteys, Retrieved 2009-05-19 En 2007 protagonizó la parodia biográfica Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story. Además de su rol como actor, también trabajó como cantante y escritor para el soundtrack de la película, por el cual fue nominado al premio Grammy.The 51st Annual Grammy Awards Winners List, Retrieved 2009-05-19 Además fue de gira por Estados Unidos interpretando el personaje, Dewey Cox, en el Dewey Cox in the Cox Across America 2007 Tour.Columbia puts 'Dewey' on tour duty, Retrieved 2009-05-19 Filmografía *''Corazones de hierro'' (1989) *''We're No Angels'' (1989) *''Days of Thunder'' (1990) *''State of Grace'' (1990) *''Shadows and Fog'' (1992) *''Out on a Limb'' (1992) *''Hoffa'' (1992) *''What's Eating Gilbert Grape'' (1993) *''The River Wild'' (1994) *''Dolores Claiborne'' (1995) *''Georgia'' (1995) *''Hard Eight'' (1996) *''Boys'' (1996) *''Nightwatch'' (1997) (no acreditado) *''Boogie Nights'' (1997) *''Chicago Cab'' (1998) *''La delgada línea roja'' (1998) *''The Settlement'' (1999) *''Never Been Kissed'' (1999) *''For Love of the Game'' (1999) *''Magnolia'' (1999) *''La tormenta perfecta'' (2000) *''The Anniversary Party'' (2001) *''The Good Girl'' (2002) *''Pandillas de Nueva York'' (2002) *''Chicago'' (2002) *''Las horas'' (2002) *''Anger Management'' (2003) *''Piggie'' (2003) *''El aviador'' (2004) *''Criminal'' (2004) *''Are You the Favorite Person of Anybody?'' (2005) *''Dark Water'' (2005) *''El último show'' (2006) *''Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby'' (2006) *''Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny'' (2006) (no acreditado) *''Year of the Dog'' (2007) *''Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story'' (2007) *''Quebec'' (2007) *''Walk Hard'' (2008) *''The Promotion'' (2008) *''Step Brothers'' (2008) *''Prop 8: The Musical'' (2008) *''Cirque du Freak'' (2009) *''9'' (voz) (2009) *''The Extra Man'' (2010) *''Cyrus'' (2010) *''We Need to Talk About Kevin'' (2011) *''Fight for Your Right Revisited'' (2011) *''Un dios salvaje'' (2011) *''Wreck-It-Ralph '' (2012) Premios Óscar Globos de Oro Premios del Sindicato de Actores Referencias Enlaces externos * * * [http://www.nytimes.com/2006/07/23/movies/23stei.html?pagewanted=2 Perfil de John C. Reilly en New York Times] Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Personas vivas